What's My Name?
by Catullus16
Summary: Nanao-chan and Kyoraku-kun cuteness that starts with Nanao-chan's glasses being stolen. WARNING: second chapter contains lemons
1. Strange Feelings

***Sigh* Another day in the life of me. Well things are busy to say the least and I meant this story to be a oneshot about Nanao-chan and Kyoraku-kun but apperently it was not to be.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach sadly :(**

* * *

What's my name?

I looked up from the paperwork that I was just finishing up when I heard footsteps in the corridor outside my captain's office. Feeling the familiar reiatsu I relaxed and continued organizing the papers. The familiar pink flowered kimono rounded the corner and I glanced up to pay the proper respect by saying "_Taicho" _and returned to my work pushing up my glasses.

"Nanao-chan" he said in that lazy way of his that made me feel uncomfortable. He was leaning against the doorframe with an innocent smile on his careless face. I just knew he was going to do something mischievous.

"Not now _Taicho_, I'm trying to finish this mountain of paperwork, which I might add is all due to the fact that you have done nothing for the past three days except drink under that sakura tree." I say a bit more harshly then I intended. I look up at him and amended that statement with

"Sorry _Taicho,_ but I've been under a lot of pressure lately." I clutched my customary book to my chest and was thinking of fleeing before he could do anything else to disrupt my day but was interrupted when he said;

"Now, now Nanao-chan, I wasn't going to do anything." He gazed at me with puppy-dog eyes and I nearly lost my serious façade, key word nearly. I sent him a look which I hoped could whither any more frivolous sentiment from his lips and came around the desk. He chuckled pulling his straw hat lower as if to shield himself from my no-nonsense glare.

I sniffed and looking down on him and his flamboyant ways. Thinking it was time to leave this situation, I made to move past him and out the door. He was in no hurry to get out of my way so I was stuck standing there inches away from him gazing up into his face.

My heart started to beat erratically for no reason, I told myself it was anger at being held up. I almost convinced myself, though I was slightly distracted by the sheer masculinity that was so carefully hidden under his laid-back manner. I noticed the square jaw, the slight shadow of hair on his chin, his warm laughing eyes, and that luscious chocolate hair.

I shook myself, _Ise Nanao what are you doing, snap out of it this instance. _"_Taicho, _if you could kindly move…" I ground out still feeling the effects of his closeness. He laughed again and shook his head. "What's my name?"

"Kyōraku-kun" I huffed out feeling that it was too familiar. It felt strange on my tongue, but at the same time it felt right. "Better, but not quite" He said still waiting till the day I would use his given name. He reached out slowly and I thought he was going to touch my cheek, my pulse started to hammer again and I almost closed my eyes…that is, until he quickly swiped the glasses off my nose. I stared at him indignantly and scolded him by saying sharply; "_Taicho!"_

"Back to that are we?" I waved my hands in front of me trying to 'see' and not fall over, I was practically blind without my glasses. I soon found that this was not the best idea when my hands collided with his shoulders. I sucked in my breath when I found that I could feel the rock hard muscles in his arms under my hands. I lost my grip due to that pink silk kimono and found my hands sliding down the front of his chest. I gasped and was about to pull away when he put one hand over both of mine effectively keeping them on his body. "_T…Taicho…_I…" His free hand cupped the side of my face stroking my hair away from my temple.

* * *

**Wow, my Muse just deserted me...so you will have to live with this first chapter *evil laugh* I will continue it as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed what little I have.**


	2. Looks better on you

Chapter 2

I shrunk from his caressing hand and tried to pull away. Don't get me wrong I loved the feel of his touch, but it was wrong; I was merely his _fukutaicho _and thus not an equal. Besides he was all wrong for me and I wanted a nice, reliable, workaholic like myself. Kyōraku-kun was anything but.

I couldn't help but shiver when he moved his hand around to the back of my neck to pull me closer against his chest. I found myself pinned there, helpless in his grasp with my arms curled in between us.

Suddenly I felt him shift and I saw his vague form lean towards me. I didn't know what to do; I was speechless and so stayed where I was. I felt cool lips on mine and found that he was kissing me. With that realization I felt the shiver down to my toes.

"Mmmmmhh, Nanao-chan." He whispered into my ear after the soft kiss. I heard a whimper and realized it I had made that noise, _was that really me just now? How could I make a sound like that…ugggghh so embarrassing._ He smiled at my noise and taking it as a sign to continue.

He kissed my neck while trying to pull my hair out of its usual bun. I let my head fall back; exposing my neck and felt my dark tresses free themselves from captivity. He ran his hands through my hair and suddenly picked me up in his arms. I made a noise of protest when his lips were suddenly gone from my skin, but was pleasantly surprised when I found myself in his room.

He had used shunpo to get us there in as little time as possible; he grinned at me and placed me carefully on his mat. I frowned at his blurry form and whispered; "_Taicho,_ can I have my glasses?_"_ He rustled for a moment searching in his hakama for them, when he found them he carefully placed them on. Everything came rushing back to me; no longer could I hide in my half formed world. I looked up at his face and said "Thank you…I want to see you."

"No trouble, but what have I told you to call me?"

"Sorry… Kyōraku-kun." I mumbled, still having that weird feeling when I said it. It brought feelings of warmth and fluttering sensations in my stomach, and I wasn't quite sure I liked it. He smiled and captured my lips with his again, falling on top of me. I was feeling vulnerable and was grateful to him for going slowly.

I started to kiss back, moaning into him. He took advantage of my open mouth and slid his tongue in. I was startled but found that it had ignited a fire within that was hidden even to me. Sure I had had sex before, but not like this and we were just kissing.

I kissed him back harder now, letting my tongue play with his. He made a startled noise and then deepened the kiss. I felt my face flush needing air; I was panting irregularly now and found that it was hard to breathe. He pulled back for a moment to let me calm a bit and instead kissed down my neck to the edge of my clothes.

I took his hat off and reverently placed it to the side; I was finally able to touch his hair. I pulled it out of its ponytail and threaded my fingers through, enjoying the feel of it. I was concerned with his hair when I suddenly felt a hand under my clothes inching up towards my breasts. I gasped at the unexpected contact, feeling my nipples pull up and get hard.

His hand slithered to touch the bottom of one breast, moving slowly still so that I would have time to protest. I didn't and finally he cupped me fully, molding my breast to fit his hand. I groaned and arched up into his touch.

His other hand was carefully untying my clothes, and slipping them off my shoulders. He pulled back from me and took off my clothes leaving me in only my undergarments. I ran my hands over his silk kimono and then pulled it off, feeling that I was too naked for him to be fully clothed.

He helped me pull the rest of his clothes off so that he was now completely naked and then he fell back on top of me. I could see and feel his arousal and it made my blood run hot. He rubbed his cheek on my bare skin; the friction from his five-o-clock shadow was almost too much for me. I made more incoherent noises and felt my undergarments leaving my body as well. He gazed at me with love in his eyes and said; "Nanao-chan I think I love you."

"_Taicho,_ I think I do too." I said smiling knowing the truth of my words. "Nanao-chan" he scolded,

"What's my name...please " he finished by looking down at me with a pleading look. I cleared my throat and said haltingly "Shu…Shunsui." He beamed at me and started the kissing again. My breathing became labored again I jumped when his hand found its way down to my femininity. He stroked me and then plunged a finger inside all the while torturing my breasts with his teasing lips.

I moaned and said "M…more." He inserted another finger into my hot and waiting womanhood, scissoring his fingers to increase my pleasure.

He wriggled down my body so that his face was resting above my stomach and used his other hand to finger my clitoris, making me writhe with pleasure. As I was in the throes of that pleasure he started to lick around my bellybutton and then plunged his tongue in at the same time as a rather deep thrust into me.

My muscles started to tighten and I could feel my orgasm approaching, my head was spinning and I couldn't think of anything but the feel of his weight pressing on me and his hand inside me. He pulled back leaving me disoriented and annoyed. He moved back up until his sex pressed against my wet slit and said; "I want to be inside you when you come for me."

With his arms braced on either side of my head he thrust into me. I cried out, shivering with the intimacy of it. I felt filled and safe in his arms, the arms of the one I loved. He started rocking in and out, only picking up the pace when I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. I felt loved and for the first time I forgot about the work and all my daily worries; there was only him. I was nearing my release when he reached between my legs and rubbed my clitoris again, throwing me over the edge. My body clenched around him and I threw my head back letting out a scream of; "Shunsui!" The added pressure of my orgasm pulled him along behind me and he roared as his hot cum entered my body.

We slowly refocused and he pulled out of me rearranging us so that I was cuddled up against his chest. I smiled saying again that I loved him. He rubbed my back and said "I love you too, Nanao." Just as I was falling asleep I thought I heard him say; "Thank you for using my name; it makes me feel like I belong."

The next morning I stretched and realized that I was not in my own bed. It all came flooding back and I timidly asked; "Shunsui?" not seeing him there. "Yes?" came a voice from the next room. My heart jumped at the sight of him as he came around the corner to lean on the door frame.

He had just bathed and was only wearing his pink kimono loosely tied around his hips. I could see his well muscled chest and smiled at the thought that he was all mine. I stood up and wrapped his captain jacket around me walking toward the bathroom for a shower and consequently to him on the doorframe. I kissed him as I passed and he said "Looks much better on you, Nanao-chan." I smirked and went to take a bath, hopefully I would find less space in there then I usually would. When I got to the tub I turned to look back at the doorway and found that yes, indeed, he had followed.


End file.
